Two Links are better than One!
by T Sig
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the Link from Twilight Princess met the Link from Ocarina of Time? Read this story to find out what! Also, Second Chapter is Up! Does this new Link hold the answer to seeing Midna again? Please, R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series, but if I did… Zelda and Midna would have had a happily ever after. **

**Author's Notes:**** This chapter is mainly all conversation. A word of caution before you waste your time reading it, unless you've played both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, none of this will make sense to you. This is basically to set the scene for the story I'm brewing, and I wanted to separate my FanFic from the rest by doing something new. So if you like it and find it interesting, great, but if not, no need to flame. Please R&R… constructive criticism is also appreciated.**

**Prologue**

I wondered what Zelda could possibly want with me as I walked along the castle walls towards the courtyard.

Zelda had sent me a letter previously, requesting that I meet her here as soon as possible, she said there was something that needed to be sorted out, and that there was someone I had to meet.

All the while I was walking, I thought, "What could it be?" until I finally neared the archway that lead into the courtyard.

I could see Zelda standing there a short distance away, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone who had their back turned to me. He was wearing green clothes… much like the tunic I was currently wearing

"Interesting," I though, "Who could this guy be?".

"Link!" exclaimed Zelda as she spotted me entering the courtyard, "you've finally arrived!"

I returned the welcome with a smile and wave, and as I approached Zelda the man she was speaking with turned around to face me. What I saw completely caught me off guard. What I saw… was myself, or someone that looked a lot like me. There were only a few key differences between us. His hair was much blonder than mine; it was "pure" blonde. His face exhibited pointier features than mine… and he had these electric blue eyes that pierced strait through you.

But as much as we resembled each other, could the clothes just be a freak coincidence?

"Link," said Zelda,"… this is, Link. He's the one I wanted you to meet."

I stared with my mouth agape; she was behaving as if this sort of thing happened all the time. What was going on? Was she trying to pull a prank on me? If so, I was in no mood.

The man before extended his hand, "I'm sure your mind is filled with questions, and I bet I can provide you with some answers."

"Who are you?" was the first thing I said, even though Zelda had already introduced us. She was currently standing to the side looking back and forth between us, watching our expressions, smiling as if she had done a great deed by uniting us.

"My name is Link, incidentally… so is yours, and while I find this quite strange myself, I think that fact is just mere coincidence."

"Er, I don't follow."

"Well, what I mean to say is, we are by no means related, nor are we some kind of clones of each other. I was baffled myself when Zelda informed me of a new Hero that had my name and looked just like me, but between me and her, we have managed to piece together what all this means."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Link here," Zelda interrupted, "is a chosen hero by the gods, just like you."

I stared at them, as if that was supposed to suddenly make things clear to me, and then my look-a-like opened his mouth to begin explaining.

"Perhaps it would be more easily understood if we started at the beginning. When I was ten years old, I lived in a place called Kokiri Forest not far from here. Which is an enchanted place full of children that never grow up, but I was different, I was an orphaned Hylian, and out of all the children in this village, I was the only one without a fairy."

I nodded and asked, "Okay, but what does that have to do with me? Why do you look just like me? And where did you come from?"

He looked at me for a moment and then continued, "I've been gone for quite sometime, but rest assured this was not by choice, and I think my absence was the reason the god's chose you as the new hero in its time of need."

His remark almost seemed like he was implying that he was my superior, which irked me a little, but I was more interested than anything and continued to listen.

"Where did I come from? I've been in a place called Termina for I don't know how long. It is a different world, and I stumbled into it by accident. Time may behave differently in these two worlds as well, but for the most they seem to be concise, seeing as how Zelda and I are the same age before I left, and we're the same age now."

As absurd as his story sounded I did not doubt it one bit, I knew other worlds existed, I had visited one myself, one known as the Twilight Realm, but that was… before… before she left me.

I noticed that he was eyeing me, and I realized I had drifted off into my own thoughts, and quickly gave him my full attention again, only to hear Zelda speak.

"Link… um, the not-so-blonde Link, do you recall learning about how the Sages sealed Ganondorf into another realm? Only to discover it was the twilight realm?"

"Yes," I said. "I do."

"Well, "she added, "that was his doing. He and I were the ones who helped defeat Ganon and helped the sages seal him away."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "You two would be much older than you are now."

"Indeed," Link said, "I feel much older than I really am. You see, I started my quest at the age of ten, but I was seventeen when we finally finished it. That's because the sages forced me to fall into a slumber for seven years. And upon defeating Ganondorf, Zelda returned us to our own time, back when we were children. She did so... using this."

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny blue Ocarina. "This, " he said, "is the Ocarina of Time!"

I eyed the instrument suspiciously… it was beautiful, and I could almost feel its magical auroa.

Link continued, "It was through this instrument I was able to save the land of Termina, but afterwards I was stuck there, having no way of returning home. And so it was there I grew into adulthood."

"And meanwhile," said Zelda. "I was growing up over here, as well as you, but even so, during all of this, we had sealed Ganondorf in the twilight realm. And you know all about how he found Zant and used him to conquer the that realm, and trying to spread shadow across our own land."

I nodded, remembering like as if it were yesterday.

"But since the previous hero was currently stuck in some other world, the gods called forth a new hero, and that hero was you. The fact that the two of you resemble each other, and were given the same names, could have only been the work of the gods and their foresight in all of this."

A memory surfaced in my thoughts and something clicked, "The skeleton soldier! The one that taught me all those secret techniques! He told me about how there was a hero before me, a hero that had once worn these clothes! That must have been you!"

Link smiled, "I suppose I was, interesting to think about isn't it?"

I rubbed my forehead, it was a lot to soak up all at once, and I still found it hard to believe. Such a wild tale it was! But yet, it fits together, and it does make sense.

I exhaled out a long sigh, "So now that we got that straitened out, what becomes of all this?"

Zelda clapped her hand together and laughed, "Oh, how lucky Hyrule is to have two heroes instead of one!"

I looked from Link and then to Zelda, "Yeah, but one of us have to change our name, or come up with a good nickname."

My twin chuckled and put his arm around me, "Not a bad idea, but in the meantime, I want to hear all about what's happened while I was gone. I want to know of your adventures, and of this Twilight Princess."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, wish I did… /**

**Author Notes: Thanks for the review Silent Slayer 2000, and yes, Midna will be coming back, you'll discover how in this chapter, but I crave my more reviews, and I'm hoping to get some more now that I have two chapters up. Also, if anyone has ideas for nicknames for either of the two Links, please tell me, I can't think of any.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

**The Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask vs The Twilight Princess!**

I stayed at Hyrule Castle for several days after I met Link, the two of us took to each other quickly, and I began noticing a trend in the heroes chosen by the gods. Link and I had a lot in common and got along smoothly, and over the next few days we were never short on anything to talk about. Since we were both heroes, and we've both had to face Ganondorf, we could appreciate each other's tales of adventures and exploits.

I quickly realized my own adventure didn't hold a candle to this guy's, he had way more experience than me. He told me all about his adventure as a child, and rescuing the sages, and it turns out he and I have traveled to many of the same places in Hyrule. He also told me about a fairy named Navi, and he become really quiet when speaking of her, but he said none of it could have been possible without her, and that he misses her dearly.

In fact, that was how he stumbled into the world known as Termina, he was looking for his friend in the Lost Woods. It was then he told me about the mischievous Skull Kid, and all about the Majora's Mask.

But the conversation wasn't at all one-sided, he asked me plenty of questions about my own adventure, about what it's like being a wolf, and about the twilight realm. We were on a walk through hyrule field right outside of Castle Town when I first told him about Midna.

"Zelda told me that she was very beautiful," he said when I first mentioned her, and before I could catch myself I said, "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile, "Well well, it appears you care for her a lot."

I stared at Link, ever since Midna left I have done my best to try and not think of her, and for the first week Zelda could tell something was wrong with me, but I always brushed her away, and I certainly didn't want to talk about Midna to someone I had just met.

"Well…," I started, "You are allowed to think someone's beautiful and not have feelings for them aren't you?"

"Quite right, but you said she was the _most beautiful_ thing you'd ever seen," said Link, imitating me and embellishing my voice to sound a bit higher than it really is.

"Alright, so what if I do? It doesn't change anything, she's gone… "

I stared strait ahead, knowing Link was staring at me, not wanting to meet his gaze. The mood of the conversation just took a rapid turn in a direction I didn't want it to go. I felt Link put his hand on my shoulder, "It's not alright, and it's not fair that your time with her was so short, and it's not fair that you can never see her again. I felt the same way… when I was in Termina… I wondered if I would ever get to see Zelda again, and after seven long years I had lost all hope."

I turned to look at Link, "So you have feelings for Zelda?"

His eyes grew wide, realizing he had just let something slip, then his face grew calm again, "Yes, I suppose I do, and I'll admit, when she first told me about I was a little paranoid that she may have feelings for someone else, but after talking to you I quickly realized you two were just good friends."

I sighed, "Yeah, Zelda's a swell gal, and she's very beautiful and kind, but…"

"But you love Midna," Link finished for me.

"…Yeah."

After that, we were silent for a moment, until Link broke the silence with talk of different items and weapons he had come across on his journey, and since I had quite the arsenal myself I was able to add a lot of input.

He told me his favorite weapen, the Longshot, and I told him about my similar item called the Clawshot… only I had two of them.

He also told me he collected several masks while in Termina, but he didn't go into detail about them, and how he had several different kinds of arrows.

"You know something?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ever since I met you I couldn't help but wonder… which one of us is better, you know?"

"Yeah I do," I said. All through our talk of adventures I was constantly comparing myself to him, wondering what I would have done in his place. It's only natural to assume he was doing the same thing.

"So how 'bout it?" he asked standing to his feet.

"How about what?"

"We should have a duel, nothing too dangerous, but a test of skill. Me against you, hero versus hero."

I stood up, he was challenging me? I will admit I was nervous, but a part of me really wanted to prove myself to him, "Okay, I'm fine with that, but how?"

Link looked around, as if looking for something that would help us, "Well… we could just agree to use our swords?"

"Swords only? Sounds good."

I watched as Link unsheathed a strange looking sword that was gold and purple. "Something from Termina?" I asked.

"It's the Great Fairy Sword."

"Ah," I said as I unsheathed my own sword, "this is the Master Sword!"

He looked at my blade extended in front of me, "I know this sword, I used to wield it myself. It's seems most unusual that I should be fighting against it now."

The thought of the Master Sword having previous owners never occurred to me, and I was hoping he didn't want it back, because I wasn't sure I was willing to part with it. I gripped my sword tighter for a moment, but then I put it back in its sheathe.

"What are you doing?" Link asked me.

"Don't worry, just come at me."

"I'd rather you have your sword at the ready, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, I promise."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Just to be safe, I better cast _Nayru's Love _on both of us. We'll still feel the force of the blow, but we won't take any damage."

"_Nayru's Love_?" I asked curiously. "You can do magic?"

"Of course," he said, "can't you?"

I shook my head "no".

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"Oh well," I said, "Let's do this."

It wasn't so much that I couldn't do magic, but Midna always took care of that department for me, if I had her by my side I never needed to worry about magic. She was magical enough for the both us.

Link walked over to me and placed his hands above my head and traced them down my body without touching. Then he backed off, and as he did a blue prism appeared around me.

"This will protect me?" I asked.

"Guarantee it!" he said, and then he proceeded to erect a blue prism around himself as well, "however, they won't last forever, so be careful."

"Alright… come at me then."

Link smiled, and then his face went serious and he let out a yell as he jumped through the air doing a downward thrust at me with his sword, but before he could even realized what happened, I drew my sword and slashed his vulnerable stomach, knocking him to the ground and on his back.

"It's called the 'Mortal Draw' technique!" I said, bouncing on my toes with my sword in front of me.

He stood up and said, "I underestimated you, but not this time." He lowered his sword in front of him and approached me slowly. I almost considered sheathing my sword and repeating the same move twice, but I thought I'd give the guy a chance.

As soon as he got within enough distance, I jumped to the side as he lunged forward with his sword. I proceeded to tumble behind him, and I came out of my tumble with an upward spin attack. This time, Link fell forward on his face.

"It's called the 'Back-Slice'," I told him. I smiled and sheathed my sword, this battle was over.

He stood up and regained his composure, "It is clear who the better swordsman is here, but that hardly determines who the better fighter. Since we are protected by _Nayru's Love _right now, what do you say we forego the previously decided 'Swords Only' agreement?"

I eyed him suspiciously; I really didn't have my other weapons with me besides my bow, but I was willing to agree just to see where he was going with this.

"Alright," I said, readying myself for anything.

I watched as my opponent reached inside his pocket and pulled out a nut. What was he going to do with a nut?

"I take it from your expression you don't know what this is?"

"No, I don't."

"Good," he said, and he threw the nut on the ground in front of me and a blinding flash erupted from where it hit. Before I could even ask think of what happened, I felt something hit me hard right in between the shoulder blades. How did he get behind me so fast?

As I fell to the ground I went into a roll to create distance between me and him, and I rolled out into my fighting stance, I quickly unlatched my shield and held it out in front of me. My vision still hadn't returned yet, but I knew I had made the right decision when I felt his sword clang against my shield.

I rubbed my eyes with my free hand, everything was coming back into focus, I could see Link in front of me waiting patiently. He was wearing a hat now, a hat with bunny ears.

"It's called the 'Bunny Hood'," he said. "It gives me super speed."

That explains how he got so behind me so fast, but it didn't matter now, I was ready for him. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, preparing to use another 'Mortal Draw' as soon as he got close enough.

"I'm not going to fall for that again," he said as he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. The arrow started to grow blue, and then he shot it. I barely got my shield up in time to stop the arrow, but as soon as the two connected, my shield froze over. It was so cold I dropped it immediately. What kind of magic was this? I looked up at Link to see him notching another arrow.

"That won't work a second time," he said.

He was right, I no longer had my shield, I was a sitting duck. I unsheathed my sword as he shot the arrow, to my luck, I managed to reflect the arrow with the broad side of my sword.

I was pleased to see that my sword had not frozen the way my shield did, and before Link could draw out another arrow I charged forward with my sword. I jumped over Link doing a front flip, but at the same time hitting him in the back of the head with my sword.

I landed gracefully with my sword held out to the side, but I was panting.

I stood up and exhaled, "'Helm-Splitter'" My chest was rising and falling much to fast, and I was trying to control my breathing. The battle was not over, not until he gave up.

"You're full of surprises," he said, "but this will finish you."

He reached inside his tunic and pulled out a mask that resembled the face of a goron. I watched as he put it on, and the instant that he did there was a blinding flash, much like the nut he had thrown at me earlier, and after the flash disappeared what I saw standing before was not Link, but a goron!

"Surprised?" he asked in a deep goron voice.

He got down on all fours and curled into a ball, I watched closely, still stunned from the fact he transformed into a goron. He started to roll, getting faster and faster, I had seen a goron do this once before, and right as I realized what was about to happen, Goron-Link shot forward, only his body erupted with spikes! I barely managed to jump out of the way in time.

He shot passed me at full speed, and he started to turn around in a wide arc, giving me enough time to stand up and brace myself for the next attack. I watched as the goron lined himself up with me again, but as he was rushing towards me his spikes vanished, and he suddenly uncurled into a walk.

"Damn!" he cursed. "I've exhausted my magic ability."

At that moment, the blue prisms around us slowly flickered away; we were no longer protected from these otherwise lethal attacks.

"It looks like it's a draw this time," I said, "next time I'm going to have to remember to bring along a pair of iron boots. I could probably manage to stop your goron attack with them... if it weren't for those spikes."

Link chuckled, "Yeah… we'll have to settle this later, but I'll be unable to cast _Nayru's Love_ for quite sometime." Then he added, "And judging from the intensity of this battle, we'll definitely need it."

"What have you boys been up to? I've been looking for you two everywhere!"

Link and I both turned to see Zelda standing there with her arms crossed, with a look of disapproval at us both.

"Honestly! Fighting? As if you two haven't had enough of that in your lives!" Zelda sighed, "Oh well, I suppose boys will be boys, at least now you got it out of your system."

"Hardly," I said.

Zelda looked at me as if she suddenly remembered why she was there, "Oh! I've got great news for you Link!...um.. the not-so-blonde link, we really need to think of some nicknames!… anyways! What would you say if I told you that you could see Midna again?"

The words came so unexpectedly. "But that's impossible," I said, "She shattered the mirror as she left."

Zelda was beaming at me, "You're right, she _did _shatter the mirror, but I still know of way we could see her again."

"Really? How? What is it?"

Zelda turned to the other Link and asked, "Link, I trust you still have that Ocarina don't you."

"Of course," he said, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hrmph, honestly, do I have to spell it out for you, what is the Ocarina called?"

"The Ocarina of Ti- Ohh!"

"Exactly!" said Zelda.

She turned back to face me, "Link, with the Ocarina of Time I can transport us back to the moment Midna left us, and we can stop her from shattering the mirror."

I felt my heart leap in my chest, "We can?"

"Yes! We can!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Patience Link, I know how badly you want to see Midna, but I'm not ready yet, I must go prepare and tell everyone what to do in my absence. It was only now that I realized we had the ocarina in our possession again, since Link has returned from Termina. It's a shame this thought hadn't occured to me earlier."

I could feel excitement overtaking me, but I noticed Link wasn't sharing mine and Zelda's enthusiasm, and I asked him, "What's wrong?"

He looked up to me and started to speak, "It's just… well… if you and Zelda reset time, I'll go back to Termina, and I won't have my Ocarina any more."

I felt my heart sink, I couldn't ask him to leave, it would be too selfish of me, but I noticed Zelda walk over to him and wrap her arms around him, "Silly, I lost you once... and I wouldn't let myself lose you again! You're going back in time with us."

I saw him blush inside Zelda's embrace; she probably didn't realize how much that meant to him.

"Of course," she said, "in order for us to do that we wouldn't be resetting time. We'd be sending ourselves back through time as they are now."

"I didn't know you could do that," Link said.

"I never taught you the song to do it, it's very similar to the Song of Time… some slight variation in it though."

" Well, gee," Link said, "If I had known that before I went to Termina it would have made my adventure there a lot easier. Do you have any idea how many rupees, bombs, and arrows I've lost through time?"

Zelda giggled, "but you managed didn't you. Now come, both of you, go wash up, we'll have some dinner and discuss a plan as to what to say to Midna, you know… so she doesn't freak out when she sees us."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. . **

**Author's Notes: Alright, it has been forever since I began this story, but recently my friend started playing Twilight Princess and I remembered how much I wanted Link to see Midna again. And so, I am determined to bring them together through this story... and maybe some other pairings as well . ... and some crazy adventure involving two awesome Heroes of Hyrule. **

"Okay," said Zelda. "Time-traveling is a very difficult process, and has to be very precise. So listen up!"

We were in Zelda's bedroom chamber, me, Zelda, and my look-a-like friend. We were all sitting on her rather large four-poster bed. Her room smelled of some sweet fragrance due to the incense she was burning, and the cool night air was coming in from the balcony.

Zelda had told Link and I to go gather everything we wanted to take with us. We each brought our swords and other various weapons we hoped we wouldn't need. Zelda was the only one to bring food, some cloaks, and some disguises.

"The disguises are so that anyone we don't want to recognize us won't, " she said while handing me and Link a pair of fake beards.

"But what about you," I asked. "We can't just put a fake beard on you?"

Zelda smiled, "Can't you?"

I watched as she pulled out a scrunchy and two hair pins. She went to work on her hair, twisting it this way and that, until it was shorter than either mine or Link's hair. All of her hair, except a few choice bangs, were wound up into a tight little bun on the back of her head.

"I'm impressed," I said as she proceeded to wrap her head in linen cloths, leaving only her eye and bangs exposed. She closed her momentarily, and when she re-opened it, it was no longer blue, but a fearsome red.

"I'll be going as shiek," Zelda said, and she spun around slowly, transforming the rest of her clothes into a skin-tight blue spandex which revealed a very petite, skinny man-like body.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Link… darling, "Zelda cooed, "I'm princess freakin' Zelda, I've got magic out the wazoo." Zelda snapped her fingers and a few sparks erupted from her fingertips. "Plus," she said while winking at the other Link, "I've had a lot of practice."

"Well, " I said, "this 'wazoo' you speak of currently resembles a 12-year-old boy's ass. I mean seriously, where did your breast go?" I reached out to feel Zelda's chest but she slapped my hand away.

"Link! Honestly! I'm still a lady regardless of my appearance and I would appreciate it if you treated me like one," scolded Zelda.

Zelda brought out a blue box from under her bed. I watched her rummage through it for a bit until she pulled out five kunai, some darts, and a small harp.

"I'm so glad I kept this all these years."

Confused, I asked Zelda, "What is all this stuff? Who's Shiek?"

To my surprise, the other Link answered, "Shiek," he began, "was Zelda's alias during my quest seven years ago. She would don this disguise to slip away from Ganon and go help me. She had me fooled until the very end."

I stared at Zelda, could all that be true? It was so odd knowing these two had an adventure that no one else remembers.

"Okay, whatever," I said, accepting what they told me to be true, "You're going as this 'Shiek' fellow and Link and I are going to be a pair of bearded twins?"

"Yes, and we'll wear these cloaks so no one will see us to begin with, just keep the hoods up and avoid eye contact with everyone."

"Remind me why we're being so secretive again?"

"Because, ordinarily we'd just reset time, but we're sending ourselves back _through_ time. There will be two of us, and we can't interfere with anything other than stopping Midna. We're going back in time in my room because it is the only place that I can be sure no one will be when we suddenly reappear in the past."

"So why didn't we just go to the Arbiter's Grounds to do this? So we could reappear right where we need to be?"

"Honestly Link, traveling through a desert? At this hour? No, we'll travel there once we go back in time."

I was annoyed with Zelda a bit, sacrificing convenience for the sake of luxury. We could easily do this all in one go if we just took a night's ride through the desert.

Women.


End file.
